A patent document 1 describes a technology determining a fuel increment value for a prevention of an overheat of a catalyst on a basis of a load relation value and a mechanical compression ratio in order to reduce a temperature of the catalyst disposed in an exhaust passage, as a control for an internal combustion engine in which a variable compression ratio mechanism which is capable of modifying the mechanical compression ratio, the mechanical compression ratio being a geometrical compression ratio of the internal combustion engine, is equipped.